


yellow (green) eyes

by blueyeonbin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humour, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Violence, and they were roomates, idk how to tag, ill add more tags later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeonbin/pseuds/blueyeonbin
Summary: After moving down to Florida for college, George finds himself roomates with the cold captain of the football team.Will Dream let George in to help him, or will he push him away and suffer alone?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 54
Kudos: 432





	1. nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I don’t actually ship them I just wanted to play around with some different characters outside of my usual fandom that I write for. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you can enjoy this fun little story with me <3

It’s almost electric, the sun scorching against his skin, burning hot and thick into his veins. The humidity clings to him, dragging him down to the very depths of hell.

Sweat glistens on his temple, his clothes soaked to the seam. It’s disgusting and he knows he smells terrible. 

It’s only a few block walk to the campus, but he’s already a mess, the sun messing up anything good he had going for himself.

George sighs as he stumbles up to the school doors, tugging them open with what little energy he has left. The heat has left him drained, his body still not used to it even after weeks of being here.

Florida is where he is now to be exact, the sickly hot party state of America. Or at least that’s what the movies all seem to show it as, and so far, it doesn’t seem so far off.

George walks through the school, pushing past the groups of people. They pay no real attention to him, shooting him occasional glances here and there but not much else.

He’s in college now, and no one really cares about anyone in college except for their own circles.

He’s been here for just over a week, coming just in time for the start of the semester. Why he had even decided Florida was going to be the best place to go to college was beyond him. Any school back in England would have been way better, no matter if this was the top school, Florida kind of sucks.

Plus he still has no friends. It’s really not easy making friends, especially when you’re a few years too late (to the country) and shyer than a mouse.

Really though, George couldn’t blame not making any friends on just moving here. Lots of people have just moved here for college, that’s kind of how college works after all. He just sucks at human interaction.

Back home, he didn’t have many friends either, more of the nerdy outcast type. He wasn’t athletic or your next top model. George didn’t stand out for people to just want to be his friend.

George huffs, making his way to his first class. He is still sticky all over with sweat, something he isn’t used to and definitely hates getting to know.

He spots a group of guys standing together in the hallway as he walks by. He realizes quickly that it’s some guys from the school's football team. 

They are super well known, even George can see how popular they are. They are the best team in the state, though, George doesn’t know much about football here in America so he isn’t sure how good that even is. (It’s pretty damn good.)

They glance at George as he passes by, looking him up and down.

They all look like the definition of masculinity, the manliest of men, but maybe he’s just being stereotypical. Though, he could tell that they could probably send George flying with just a high five. 

One particular boy catches Georges attention though, their eyes meeting as he passes. He has strikingly yellow eyes. Well, they're probably actually green seeing as George is red-green color blind, but either way, they look like the golden eyes of a cat to him.

George realizes he’s staring and quickly looks away, speeding up down the hallway.

He gets far away, but those yellow (green) eyes don’t leave his mind.

—

His first class goes by rather quickly and now he has a free period before his next class starts. 

He wanders around the campus, finding his way under a tree next to the school. He plops himself down beneath it, leaning against it like he’s in some coming of age film.

His mind drifts off as he sits there, the wind ruffling through his hair. 

He lets his mind run back to that football player with the pretty yellow (green) eyes. He had dirty blonde hair that was ruffled and fluffy that reached the base of his nape. George recalls seeing freckles dusted on slightly tanned cheeks too. He flushes at the thought, quickly averting his mind.

He remembers that tonight he’ll actually get to meet his roommate. He’d been living alone in the dorm room for the week since his roommate was moving in late due to personal reasons. But today is the day that they’ll finally move in.

George hopes his roommate will be nice, perhaps someone he could get along with. Maybe he could even make a friend. 

George nods off for a few minutes after that, still a little jet lagged even after weeks. He really should have moved down sooner.

When George wakes up, there is just two minutes left before his class starts. He scrambles up, gathering his things haphazardly before running into the school.

As he turns the corner, he crashes directly into someone. He lets out a yelp, jumping back and facing the person he crashed into.

“I’m so sorry!” George says, his eyes wide as he realizes it’s that same yellow (green) eyed football player.

The guy gives him a slight glare, but other than that he is pretty unexpresionate.

“Just watch where you’re going next time,” the guy groans before walking off.

George is late to class.

—

George trudges back to the dorms, glad to finally be able to throw himself in the shower. He feels beyond disgusting, like he’s been rained on with sour warm rain.

He struggles to unlock the door, his fingers slippery with sweat. 

After a moment he gets it, pushing the door open. He nearly screams when he sees another person standing there, facing away from him. He jumps back, confused before he remembers that today is the day his roommate is moving in.

The other boy turns around, yellow eyes meeting Georges.

Oh fuck.

“Oh, so are you my uh roommate?” George asks dumbly as if he doesn’t already know the answer.

The other boy purses his lips and nods. “Yea I guess. The name’s Clay, but I like to be called Dream so just call me that please.” 

“Uh, okay, Cla—Dream. I’m George, nice to meet you.” George says, trying to sound as normal as possible (he’s screaming on the inside.)

Dream just nods, turning away from George again, returning to sorting through his things. 

It’s gonna be a long night.

—

George lays in bed staring up at the roof. It’s been hours since they had turned the lights out and he still can’t fall asleep. Perhaps it’s because he’s hyper aware of Dream next to him, or maybe it’s the jet lag. He’s not used to sharing a room with another person, especially someone he doesn’t know.

The air feels thick, burning against his lungs. He sighs, tossing around some more, his eyes stuck wide awake.

As George lays there, shuffling around, he hears a whimper from next to him. He pauses, listening.

Dream rustles around in the bed across the room, his movements slowly getting more panicked. He whimpers some more before letting out a quiet wail. George's stomach churns.

He gets up, rushing over to Dream. The guy is obviously having a nightmare and George doesn’t want him to just suffer.

“Please...no—“ Dream cries out, clutching onto his bedsheets.

George reaches out hesitantly, shaking Dream awake.

“H—hey, you’re just having a nightmare, whatever you’re seeing isn’t real.” George assures, his words ghosting over Dream.

After a moment Dream's eyes spring open, sweat falling from his temple. He’s shaking, George can feel the soft tremors as he rests his hand on Dreams shoulder.

Dream sits up, pushing George off himself. He wipes the tears from his eyes before turning to George with a hard expression.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll make sure you don’t even remember your own fucking name.”


	2. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes some friends.

When the morning comes around, George makes sure to leave the dorm as soon as possible. He decides stopping by a coffee shop will be far better than spending another moment in that room with Dream.

Dream's threat still hangs heavy on George's mind, his words ringing through his head like a mantra. It terrified George last night, he was only trying to help the other and it ended in him getting a possible death threat. He now knows Dream won’t hesitate to beat him into the ground if he so breaths wrong.

He sighs, swaying in line as he waits to order a coffee. It’s still so early, the sun barely peeking up over the horizon. He has a lot of time before his class starts, so maybe he’ll sit around here and watch the sunrise from the window.

“Hello! What can I get for you!” Says the cashier as George stumbles up to the till. The person's voice is overly cheerful for so early in the morning, but somehow it comforts George.

He smiles, “can I just get a large vanilla latte please?” He asks, the boy at the cashier nods.

“Sure thing! Do you want a muffin to go with that too? We have blueberry and chocolate chip muffins right now.”

“Uh—sure, blueberry.” George answers, the guy’s voice is just too kind to reject.

George glances at the cashier's name tag, it reads ‘bad’. What a strange name George thinks, it’s probably a nickname but still.

Bad hands him a blueberry muffin, George's stomach growling in response. It’s a good thing he got this muffin after all.

He walks over to stand at the respective side to wait for his drink, taking careful nibbles of the muffin as he waits.

George Takes out one of his earbuds from his bag, putting it in one of his ears. The music washes over him. He hums softly, feeling perfectly content despite it being the morning.

It’s still early enough that the heat hasn’t fully set in, only feeling slightly icky outside. He’s not sweating yet and feels good, refreshing if anything. Though, he knows once the heat of the days rolls in he’ll be a mess all over again.

His name gets called for the vanilla latte and he graciously takes it, thanking the barista before finding a spot to sit. He chooses a seat by the window, just like he had planned.

The sun is higher now, the orange hues painting the horizon. George sips his drink cautiously, making sure it doesn’t burn his tongue.

He thinks back to Dreams words, dreading having to stay in the dorm room with him again.

What if Dream has another nightmare? Does George not help him and let him suffer? He really isn’t sure.

George shakes his head, sticking his other earbud in. He pulls out his phone, scrolling through it mindlessly. He doesn’t have many notifications, one or two from his mom but really no one else. It’s a little lonely if anything, but he doesn’t really mind.

He silently hopes to maybe make friends today. The cashier had been nice, but how do you even make friends with a cashier while they’re at work? Perhaps he’ll see him around at school, but then again, George sucks at making friends.

—

George tugs at the collar of his shirt, trying to flood some air over his body. He’s all wet with sweat again from the heat, his skin feeling like molasses. 

George sits alone in the cafeteria, finishing up a sandwich that he was having for lunch. 

There weren’t too many people in the cafeteria at the moment as you could just have lunch whenever you had a free period. 

It was peaceful like this though, no one to bother him—sudden screaming makes him retract his thoughts.

He turns to the commotion, his eyes growing wide at the sight. 

A few football players are in a standoff with two rowdy looking boys who are quite a lot smaller than them. It’s a funny sight actually, like kittens fighting big dogs.

“I’ll fucking kill you! Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend you little bitch!” Yells one of the football players, shoving back one of the boys.

The boy falls to the floor with a grunt, but he quickly jumps back up, swinging at the much bigger guy.

He confidently misses.

“We’re just friends dude,” the boy says with a smirk, slowly backing up after realizing his fist didn’t make a connection.

He gets a punch to the face, his body crumpling to the floor. His cheek gets cut by the other guy's rings that he has on his fingers. George shivers, Dream would probably do that to him, but somehow make it worse.

The guy sprawls out on the floor, his friend having to hold him down as he yells and kicks. It is clear he is trying to get back up to fight the football players, but his friend knows he will only lose again.

“Okay okay you guys won! He’ll stay away from your girlfriend,” the guy's friend tries, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Yeah right I will,” the guy mutters under his breath.

“Sap shut up!” His friend hisses.

The already injured boy earns himself a sharp kick to the ribs before the football players stride off. 

George stares at them, his eyes meeting a set of familiar yellow eyes before he turns away.

Then they’re gone and George rushes over to check on the guy who got injured. He doesn’t know why, but he feels compelled to help, he’s got a tiny first aid kit in his backpack after all.

He approaches, the guy's friend looking up at him from where he’s sat next to his friend on the floor.

“That looked like it hurt, can I help?” George offers, digging around in his backpack for his tiny first aid kit.

“Whoa that would be so awesome dude! Thanks! Also, cool accent.” The guy's friend says. “I’m Karl by the way. And the guy who just got beat up is Nick, but he goes by Sapanp.”

“Everyone around here seems to go by nicknames except for you,” George laughs. “I’m George.”

“Nice to meet you George!” The boys yell in unison.

—

Karl and Sapnap drag George around after that during the rest of their spare period. They have apparently taken a liking to him.

“What are you majoring in, George?” Sapnap asks as they walk through the campus.

“Programming,” George answers.

“Oh wow that’s cool! So you must be smart then.” Karl says with a grin.

“I’ve been told so once or twice.”

“Ohh confident we like that.”

Karl takes them into the nearest convenience store, the door jingling behind them.

They make their way to the slurpees, grabbing the biggest possible cups. George smiles, filling his cup with cream soda.

“Oh this boys got some taste,” Sapnap declares. “Cream soda is by far the best flavor.

“I personally think coke hits better but go off,” Karl groans.

“Nope, coke is gross and for the weak. Right, George?”

George laughs, “you’ve got a good point there, sorry, Karl.”

Karl gasps dramatically clutching his chest, “my new friend is already against me?” 

“Friend?”

“Hell yea dude! You’re stuck with us now whether you like it or not.” Sapnap says, lightly slapping George's shoulders.

George smiles, his cheeks slightly flush. He’s glowing inside, so impossibly happy to have finally made some friends. 

—

“Oh dude you have to room with Dream? Yikes that fucking sucks.” Sapnap laughs.

“He’s like king shit, being captain of the football team and all.” Karl says, rolling his eyes. “He’s also a massive dick. Sorry we’re not helping are we.” He adds.

George shakes his head. “I can see that. He had a nightmare or something last night, and I tried to help him and he literally threatened to kill me.”

“I remember also telling you not to say anything to anyone?” A harsh voice shakes George from his thoughts. A voice that isn’t Sapnaps or Karls.

He realizes they are standing in front of his dorm room, seeing as they were going to drop George off.

Except the door is wide open and Dream is standing right there.

“Oh my god you’re dead.” Karl whispers next to George. 

George physically pales, his hands starting to tremble. This is where he meets his demise.

“I—uh they won’t tell anyone! Right guys?!” George says, his voice shaking.

Sapnap and Karl furiously nod, slowly backing away from the very angry Dream before them.

“Hey dude we’ll catch you later, text us!” Sapnap yells before booking it down the hallway to his and Karls dorm.

“Just run to our dorm if you're dying, we’ll let you in,” Karl whispers into George's ear before following after Sapnap.

George is then left alone with Dream. This is his dorm after all, and he had wanted to shower and lay down. But it seems he wouldn’t be getting to do that after all.

Dream pulls George into the dorm, throwing the door closed behind him. He proceeds to shove George up against the wall, pinning him there as he glares into his eyes.

George is terrified to say the least, his heart skipping beats as his fingers shake.

“H—hey we can talk this out, right?” George asks, his voice trembling.

He feels like crying a little, not in favour of getting beat by his roommate. He can’t even fight back, Dream is both taller and stronger than him by a lot. George really doesn’t work out and he’s as weak as they come, so overpowering Dream is not a possibility here.

Dream presses his arm against George's chest, almost painfully so. George grits his teeth, trying his best to not cry. He is beyond scared of what Dream is about to do to him.

“Please...please don’t hurt me I’m sorry...” George begs, his voice a quiet whimper. Tears slowly fill his eyes, his terror winning over his emotions.

For a moment something flickers in Dreams golden eyes, something soft? George doesn’t miss it.

Dream shoves at his chest again, backing off of George, setting him free.

“If your friends tell anyone I won’t be so nice next time.” Dream growls, stepping towards George again. He grabs George's collar for a split second, lifting him up slightly. “I mean it this time.” 

Dream lets him go after that, walking out of the dorm room. George immediately falls to his knees, gasping for breath as he tries to calm his heart.

—

Dream doesn’t come back to the dorm after that, even after hours have gone by. George is thankful for that, not wanting to have to face him. Not only did he almost get beat up by him, but George had also cried and that was very embarrassing.

George flops down against his pillow, feeling sleep. He reaches to turn the lights off and plugs his phone in for the night.

His eyes are heavy as he covers himself up with the sheet, making himself comfortable. He falls asleep easily for once, sleep hitting him almost instantly. 

George dreams of yellow eyes that night, but fails to hear Dream quietly entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter leave me some kudos and comments I would very much appreciate:)


	3. parties are stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is dragged to a party.

For weeks after that night, George and Dream avoid each other like the plague. Trying their very best to have the least interactions as possible, and so far, they have succeeded in doing just that.

Dream always comes back to the dorm late, most times when George is already asleep. While on the other hand, George leaves early enough that he doesn’t have to be there when Dream wakes up.

George always wonders what Dream does in those late hours of the night, where he could possibly be. It’s a curious thought that always burns George's mind when he looks over and Dream's bed is empty. 

Though by the time morning rolls around he’s already pushed away the curious wonder, favoring his own day instead.

Every morning George keeps his routine the same. He gets up at the peak of dawn and goes to that coffee shop that he is now a regular at. He enjoys the little place a lot, it’s comfortable and always leaves him feeling nice.

Bad is a usual morning employee there too, George getting along with him well. They have a friendly little something going on these days. Bad has even memorized George's order and happily greets him every morning while they have friendly conversations.

“The usual?” Bad asks as George saunters in. George nods, giving a big smile in response, Bad returns the smile.

Sapnap and Karl walk in a few minutes later, excitedly waving to George. Lately they have been tagging along with Georges morning cafe affairs.

“Morning, dude,” Sapnap yawns as he pulls up a chair next to George, setting his drink down.

“Morning,” George greets as Karl sits down, quickly snagging a piece of Georges muffin.

“Hey! Hands off the muffin, it’s mine,” George grumbles as Karl triumphantly eats the piece he had grabbed. 

“This muffin is honkin good! I should start getting these,” Karl says, stealing another piece. George slaps his hand, Karl sits back with a laugh.

They continue to talk after that, about trivial things like which classes they hate or all the homework they have. George enjoys their company, it’s nice, casual banter and conversations. His mornings becoming something he looks forward to each day.

—

“Okay George get this. I heard that there’s gonna be an insane party tonight.” Sapnap pauses, leaning in closer to whisper. “The richest guy from the football team is throwing it and me and Karl are gonna fuck up his house.”

“He’s gonna kill you both, but have fun I guess.” George says, scrolling through his phone.

“No you dummy, you’re coming with us. We’re gonna fuck shit up and you need to be there.”

“I most definitely will not be there.”

“Come on, George! Maybe you can get a girlfriend while you’re there!” Karl yelps, seeming very excited about that idea.

“One, you don’t get a girlfriend that fast you nimrod, and two...” George trails off, suddenly nervous.

“And two...?” Sapnap asks.

George swallows, glancing away, his face slightly red. He’s never felt nervous about this kind of thing before, but he doesn’t know how they’ll react and he really wants to keep these friends. 

“I—I don’t like girls.”

“That’s cool, then we’ll get you a boyfriend!” Sapnap suddenly gasps, “did you think we were homophobic!?”

“No...I don’t know?” George mutters, rubbing his eyes.

Karl leans over to give him a hug. “You’re cool with us bro, we’ll love you either way.” Karl assures him. “Anyways, let’s talk about that party.”

“Not happening, dude.”

—

George groans as Sapnap and Karl quite literally drag him to the stupid party. They’ve each got one of his arms, pulling him along between them.

“Alright you guys can let go now I’m not gonna run away.” George huffs.

Sapnap sighs, letting go of George's arm hesitantly. Karl doesn’t follow suit though, still keeping his hold on George tightly. George rolls his eyes, letting himself be pulled along.

When they near the guys house, George's eyes widen. The sheer amount of people is insane in itself, kids standing around and talking from the lawn all the way into the house. And of course the house itself, it’s the most decked out fanciest house George has ever seen. This kid is mad rich, George is almost envious.

They stride in, not getting caught like George thought they would. But then again, practically everyone is drunk out of their minds, not paying much attention to them. Otherwise, Sapnap and Karl would not be allowed here as they apparently have had beef with the football players for months.

Sapnap pulls out a few drinks he brought with him, handing one to Karl and George. George shakes his head, kindly declining.

“I’m good, I don’t really feel like drinking tonight.” George says.

“Suit yourself, man. Let’s get fuckin wasted, Karl!” Sapnap yells, the two of them doing a cheers.

George spots Dream across the room taking a shot. A girl hangs off his arm, leaning herself up against him, probably his girlfriend or something. Sapnap has told George that Dream has a way with the ladies, they apparently love him, and in return, he loves them back. But then again, those are just rumours. Though Dream is attractive, even George can see that, so it can’t be far off.

George watches as Dreams' friends cheer as he chugs back another shot. He’s just doing it for fun at this point, showing off, George laughs. Before he can stare any longer, he’s pulled away by Karl to go “fuck shit up.”

Tonight was definitely going to be wild.

—

George takes refuge in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. His head is spinning from the loudness of the party and the constant annoyance of drunk people bugging him.

He’s since lost Sapnap and Karl, quietly leaving them so he could be alone. It had been fun with them for a bit, but once they got absolutely hammered while he was still sober, he quickly got bored. He didn’t blame them for that of course, he just wasn’t really a party person.

George opens his eyes again, but when he does, there is someone else in the kitchen with him.

The other person is someone he hasn’t seen on campus before. It’s a guy who looks a few years older than George. He’s also much taller and reminds George of how the football players look. 

He stumbles towards George, clearly drunk off his ass. George steps back, not in favor of being around anymore drunk people. Except he can’t move back any further, his back pressed up against the counter, he mentally curses.

The guy comes closer, placing his hands on the counter on either side of George, caging him in. 

George can smell the alcohol on the guy's breath, the smell sickening. George tries to push him away, uncomfortable with the closeness. The guy is way too in his personal space and he doesn’t like it.

“Hey, can you like, back up?” George asks, the guy only laughs, George's stomach dropping.

“Oh demanding, that’s cute,” the guy responds.

George shoves at him again, “seriously get away!” 

He peeks over the guy's shoulder, trying to see if he can spot Sapnap or Karl. His eyes only see Dream. He sighs, knowing Dream won’t do anything to help him, though he still sends him a desperate glance. He knows Dream sees, but his reaction is blocked by the guy who has somehow gotten closer to George.

He grabs George's wrist, suddenly dragging him somewhere. His grip is tight, painful almost. George struggles but to no avail. He is roughly pushed into a bedroom before he can do anything else. He should really start working out. Being constantly manhandled is not supposed to be part of the college experience.

“Let’s have some fun, cutie,” the man says before he throws George on the bed.

“Let’s not.” George kicks the guy in the stomach before he can get any closer. He scrambles to get off the bed, rolling onto the floor in his panic. He lands hard, a sharp pain shooting through his arm. 

The man leaps on him before he can even process, pinning him to the floor.

“Get the hell off me you freak!” George screams, kicking his legs. He earns a sharp punch to the face, his cheek stinging from the hit.

A hand is slapped over his mouth so he can't yell anymore. George wastes no time in biting the man's hand, the guy pulling back with a yelp.

George takes that opportunity to gain the upperhand, punching the guy in the throat while he’s distracted. The man wheezes, clutching his throat with an angry gaze. 

George uses all her strength to shove him off himself before clambering up off the floor. He trips, falling into the wall before he runs out of the room. He can hear the guy getting up and cursing before chasing after him.

George crashes into someone as he runs, hugging them tight in his panic. He buries his face into the crook of their neck, not looking to even see who they even are. George is terrified and hopes he won’t be attacked if he’s with someone.

He can hear the guy approaching, he clings on tighter, his fingers tugging on the person's shirt desperately.

“Get back here you little—“ the guy says before he’s cut off by the voice of the person George is holding onto.

“You can leave now or I can make you leave, I think you know who I am and what I can do to you.” The voice growls. 

George's stomach drops as he realizes whose voice it is. His mind goes static, all fuzzy and white.

“I—oh fuck he’s yours?! I’m sorry!” The guy yelps before George hears him running off.

George quickly lets go of the person, his cheeks heating up as he is very aware of who he was just hugging. He steps back, his eyes slowly meeting none other than Dreams.

His brain short circuits, people in the living room staring at him with wide eyes. There is too much attention on him, his hands suddenly shaking. He’s also still shaken from literally just being attacked, so George runs. He runs straight out the back door as fast as he can.

George doesn’t get far though, a hand slaps down on his shoulder, halting him. He lets out an embarrassing scream, thinking that guy is back for more.

He swings around only to see Dream staring at him. 

“Y—you followed me?” George stutters out.

“He could still be out here you know, you’re stupid for leaving without your friends.” Dream says.

“I can take care of myself.”

Dream laughs. “Oh yea? Didn’t seem like it when you hugged me crying.”

“I was not crying.” George glares up at Dream, earning himself a smirk from the other boy.

“Right. Anyways, I was about to go back to the dorm, so let’s just go together.” 

“Whatever, prince charming.”

—

The tension is thick while they get ready for bed, no one saying anything since they had walked home together.

George flops down on his mattress, his cheek hitting his pillow. He lets out a quiet sound when his cheek flares up with pain, forgetting it had gotten punched earlier.

Dream glances over at him when George rolls over, their eyes meeting for a second. 

“Hey, are you like, okay?” Dream says awkwardly, breaking the eye contact with George.

“I’m fine, he just hit me is all, but I’m fine.” George pauses. “Why do you care anyways? You’ve literally threatened to do that to me before.”

“I—I...that’s different.”

George snorts, “okay.”

They don’t speak again after that, George turning away from Dream. 

Only the quiet hum of the air conditioner can be heard as the night drifts on. Before George knows it, he’s fast asleep, tired from the events of the party.

—

George is woken up in the middle of the night by a scream, all his senses sparking to life. He jumps up, momentarily panicked at what the hell could be happening. He swiftly turns to where the screams are coming from, his heart sinking when he realizes it’s Dream.

“Please! S—stop it hurts!” Dream wails, George shivers.

Should he wake Dream up? He remembers what happened last time he tried that...but maybe this time will be different. 

Either way, George can’t sleep with his screams and cries, so that is a good enough reason to wake him up.

He shakes Dream's shoulder, Dream gasping awake instantly. George realizes a minute too late that waking Dream up was a bad mistake...

Dream leaps up from his bed and knocks George down in panicked self defence. George falls back, Dream’s weight and hands on his chest pushing him to the floor. His head hits the bedframe of his own bed, everything instantly going black.

George hears Dream yell faintly.

“Oh fuck!” 

As he sways into unconsciousness, he feels Dream cradling his head before it all goes black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be more exciting aka more George x Dream interactions. Leave me some kudos and comments telling me how you like it so far!! <3


	4. funny candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys eat some...candy and strange things occur.

George groans as he opens his eyes, he feels a little dizzy, like everything is spinning. There’s a blunt pain throbbing at the back of his head, it makes him feel a little sick. 

He blinks, feeling his head resting in someone's lap. He looks up, the prior dizziness slowly fading away.

He stares up at Dream who is looking down at him with the biggest of eyes. He looks panicked, worried even, then George realizes what had just happened.

“Fuck are you okay!? You passed out for a few minutes, do you remember what happened?” Dream says, panic laced in his voice.

George closes his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He remembers Dream pushing him down before he had hit his head on his bed frame, and of course everything before that. Seems like he has no memory loss (that he knows of) which is good.

“My head really hurts but I can remember everything I think, I’m probably not like concussed or anything.”

“You could be though,” Dream mumbles.

“That’s true, and then I’d sue you because health care is fucking expensive here.”

George pushes himself off of Dream's lap, but a sudden dizziness washes over him, causing him to fall forward against Dream’s chest.

Dream jumps at the contact, his arms awkwardly hovering in the air around George. 

George remains still as he lays against Dream, his head is pounding and he really doesn’t feel like moving at this point. He doesn’t even care if he’s terrified of Dream, he does not feel well at all. 

He really should get his head checked at the doctors though, just to make sure he isn’t concussed. He probably isn’t, but the way he’s feeling right now he doesn’t want to take any risks.

“You owe me for this.” George whispers into Dreams shirt.

“How about I pay for a doctor appointment for you to make sure you’re not dying, will that work?” Dream huffs.

“I guess.”

—

After Georges appointment with the doctor (he isn’t concussed) Dream goes back to avoiding him. Just like before he comes home late at night, when George is already asleep. Though George doesn’t really mind since he too has been avoiding Dream.

George sighs, pushing the thought aside. He pulls another gummy bear out of the package that Sapnap is holding out to him. He flops down onto Karls bed, crossing his legs as he shifts to get comfortable.

The two of them invited him over tonight for some sort of study session, but they all know not a lot of studying will actually get done. Either way, he still gets to hang out with them which he always enjoys.

He leans against the wall, watching with curious eyes as Sapnap wraps his arms around Karl’s torso, leaning his chest against Karl’s back. George has been noticing little things Sapnap does to Karl lately, things that are borderline more than friendship. He doesn’t mention anything ever of course, just watches.

They study for a little bit after that, Karl complaining the whole time. His complaints lead them to getting sidetracked, Sapnap switching on his xbox. George is thankful for the break from academic bullshit.

“Wanna get high?” Sapnap asks out of nowhere as he loads up a game.

Karl jumps up, “honk yea, I haven’t gotten high in months, dude.” 

“George?” Sapnaps questions as he reaches under his bed.

“Uh—“

“You’ve never gotten high before, right? That’s chill dude, if you don’t want to you can just watch us being dumb.” Karl assures, patting Georges back.

George thinks for a moment, deciding how bored he is.

“You know what, why not, it seems fun.” He knows he’ll surely regret this.

Sapnap grins and tosses George a candy, George reaching up to catch it. He gives Sapnap a questioning look as watches Karl and him pop a similar candy into their mouths.

“Edibles, they’ll take a little bit to kick in but they’re fucking good once they do.” Sapnap says when he sees the confusion on George's face.

George nods, staring at the candy that looks completely normal. He shrugs, popping it into his mouth.

—

George lays against one of Karls pillows, letting himself sink into it. The edibles effects are slowly setting in and every second he feels lighter and lighter.

He props himself up on his elbow, falling against the pillow before he manages to stay up. He grins, feeling bubbly. 

It’s like his whole body is lagging every time he moves, he reaches his hand up and it goes up delayed. He finds it very amusing in this state.

George turns to watch Karl and Sapnap as they try to play on the xbox, the screen a bit blurry to his eyes. He tries to focus on the game but it distorts in a way that makes him laugh. 

He falls back in a fit of laughter, rolling around on the bed. He sits up again, unsure of how long he’d been laughing for. He blinks, his dizzy eyes trying to figure out the scene before him.

Sapnap has Karl caged against the wall, his hands on either side of his head, Karls back pressed to the wall.

“Sap?” Karl asks quietly after a minute of silence.

George keeps watching, his mouth slightly agape, his brain not understanding. 

Then Sapnap moves his hands to cup Karls cheeks, a big smile on his face as he does so. He leans forward, his lips crashing against Karls. 

George lets out a surprised gasp, Karl making a similar noise. 

“Oh—fuck.” Sapnap pulls back, his hands falling from Karls face, fingers shaking. Karl sits stunned, his brain probably not even grasping the situation.

Sapnap shuffles backwards, falling off the bed with a loud thud. He struggles around on the floor for a bit, falling every time he tries to stand up. When he finally manages to stand up, he sways to the side, tripping on his feet.

George is standing too now, both of them suddenly stumbling out into the hallway.

“I—I should go now.” George whispers, his voice weird. Sapnap nods, sliding down the wall outside the dorm, sitting there in defeat.

George walks down the hallway, forgetting about what had just happened and instead wondering where his dorm room even is.

The hallway looks longer than usual, stretching into a void. His legs feel like jelly as he walks. 

He can’t remember where his dorm room is, every number melding together.

He falls against someone as he walks, pushing off of them.

A hand clasps around his arm, stopping him. He looks over, a familiar face staring at him.

“George? What the fuck, are you high?” Dream says, George nods.

Dream makes a noise of annoyance, before tugging George along with him. George stumbles along, letting Dream take him somewhere.

They stop outside a room, Dream unlocking it, pulling George inside.

George giggles, falling against Dream.

“I’m hungryyy.” George whines, tugging on Dream's shirt.

“That sucks, go lay down.” Dream says, clearly pissed off. He turns away, pulling his shirt off to change, George flushes.

There’s a long pause before George replies. “I’m starving, gonna die if I don’t eat sumthin.” George murmurs as he lays down on a bed.

Dream turns back around, finished changing into his pajamas. “That’s my bed, get the fuck out.” 

“Mmm It comfy...smells kinda vanilla. I like it.” George snuggles up into Dreams blankets, stretching out, getting comfortable.

He feels very sleepy, his eyes suddenly heavy as he lays there.

Dream tries to shove him off, but George doesn’t budge, refusing to move.

“Fine I’ll just sleep in your bed then.”

“Just sleep here, what if you cry again and have another nightmare?”

George tries to jump up as Dream slams his fist against the wall, but his movements are delayed and he can’t get up in time.

Dream hovers over him now, his arms on either side of George. George slowly rolls over, staring wide eyed up at Dream.

Dreams expression is furious, almost murderous as he stares at George. It’s clear a line was crossed and buttons were pressed.

“P—please don’t.” George whispers, his voice trembling. Golden eyes look down on him, still impossibly beautiful to George even now.

“Just shut the fuck up.” Dream growls before walking over to Georges bed and crawling in. George lets out a sigh of relief, but his mind is still trained on Dreams' eyes. He can’t even stop the words from falling from his mouth.

“Dream, y’know...you have really pretty eyes.

Dream ignores him, turning towards the wall. They both lay in silence after that, George slowly drifting off. 

—

When George wakes up it’s mid afternoon and he feels like absolute shit. He has a throbbing headache and his mouth feels like foam. 

He’s lucky it’s the weekend or else he would’ve been all sorts of late to his classes.

He rubs his eyes, sitting up. Dream is nowhere to be found in the room, obviously out for the day avoiding George. He curses to himself for all the things he said to Dream last night, his headache worsening at the thought.

George moves to get out of the bed, but his foot catches on the blanket and he falls to the ground. He sighs, laying there in defeat for a moment before he gets up.

He hauls himself over to the shower, he feels disgusting right now and really needs to clean himself off. 

As he stands in the shower, letting the water wash over him, he faintly hears his phone ringing on the counter. 

He ignores it, whoever it is can wait, he’s covered in soap and will not be answering the phone.

George steps out of the shower a few minutes later, feeling much better and more refreshed than when he woke up. He wraps a towel around himself before he hears his phone ringing again.

He sighs, picking it up after drying his hand off. He sees that it’s Sapnap.

“Hello?” George says when he answers the call.

“Oh fuck, finally you answered, what took so long, dude.” Sapnap says, his voice slightly rushed.

“Chill, I was in the shower, I just woke up not too long ago.” George huffs.

“Okay, sorry, but I kind of need some help right now.” Sapnap mutters, his voice small and shaky.

“What’s wrong?” George questions, suddenly hurrying to dress himself as he talks.

“I—I think I fucked things up with Karl last night. He wasn’t there when I woke up and won’t answer any of my calls and texts. I don’t know why I even did that last night...that was never supposed to happen, I—I fuck I don’t know what to do. What if he hates me, George?”

“Hey hey, calm down, deep breaths. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, he’s probably just confused is all. I’ll come to you just give me one minute okay, Sap?” 

“Kay.”

—

George runs to where Sapnap sent him his location. It’s on the school campus, somewhere in the field outside the building.

George spots Sapnap almost immediately, but he also spots another other person with Sapnap.

They have Sapnap cornered against one of the building walls, standing before him in what seems like a not so friendly way as George nears.

Just leave it to Sapnap to provoke someone and get into another fight. It’s probably some guy from the football team, knowing how much Sapnap hates them after all.

The guy has Sapnap by the shirt now, readying his fist to hit Sapnap in the face. 

Sapnap is only grinning, his eyes red and puffy from what looks like crying. Of course he had to have a breakdown and go looking for trouble.

“What are you waiting for, just fucking punch me.” Sapnap laughs, his expression almost manic.

George knows he needs to stop this, he won’t let Sapnap get hurt in front of him. As much as he knows he’ll regret interfering, he has to help his friend.

He pushes at the guy, shoving him off of Sapnap before he can punch him.

“The fuck!” The guy yells before whipping around.

George's stomach drops when he realizes it’s Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?? Karl x Sapnap?? Interesting wonder what will happen there :0
> 
> Also rip George


	5. meow...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream brings home a friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK YALL !!

“George?! Why are you literally everywhere?” Dream groans, his hand slowly falling to his side. 

“Oh, you’re not gonna hit me?” George says with a smug grin, a wave of sudden confidence hitting him. Of course, he instantly regrets saying it.

Dreams cocks his eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “I don’t hurt people who can’t even fight back.” 

Sapnap giggles next to them, his prior manic expression dissolved into a giddy grin.

“I mean he’s not wrong, you’re literally built like a stick.” Sapnap laughs, pointing to George. 

George rolls his eyes, “shut up.” 

In the corner of his eye, he sees Dream smile, just barely, but he’s sure he sees it. Of course when George turns to face him again, his face is stone cold, yellow eyes dark.

“Okay, well can we just move on from this now? Whatever Sapnap did to you he didn’t mean, he’s going through some shit right now so please can you like, not hurt him?” George says, making his way closer to Sapnap.

“And why should I even listen to you?” Dream huffs, glaring at George. “Remember when I told you not to tell anyone something and you did?”

“For starters, Basic human decency? And second, that was an accident.” George says.

Dream rolls his eyes, “accident my ass, but whatever. If he fucks with me again I won’t hesitate, got it?” George nods, Dream giving him a stupid shit eating smile before striding off. 

He hates that he finds it attractive.

George rubs his hands over his face, groaning in annoyance. He whips around to face Sapnap, placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow.

“Alright now just what the hell were you doing, Sap?” George finally says after a moment.

Sapnap isn’t looking at him anymore, favoring looking the complete opposite direction of George. He fiddles with drawstrings of his hoodie, a pout forming on his lips.

“I just—I don’t know...” Sapnap mutters. “I like to start shit when I’m stressed out, takes my mind off of stuff.”

“That’s stupid.” George purses his lips, “but either way you need to find Karl and talk to him.” 

Sapnap shakes his head. “I’m sure I’m the last person he wants to see. He’s probably so uncomfortable with me, I literally kissed him without consent that’s not cool, even if he’s into dudes...” 

George huffs, “true but it’s worse if you don’t talk to him.”

“I guess.”

George reaches out to grab Sapnaps arm, dragging him as he walks. Sapnap starts to protest, but eventually lets George pull him along. 

He stops outside their usual little cafe, letting go of Sapnaps arm. Sapnap shoots him a questioning look.

George gives him a smirk, Sapnaps face morphing into slow realization. “I texted Karl before I found you, he’s waiting for you in here.” George says, Sapnaps eyes widen in panic.

“W—what?!” 

George gives Sapnap a little push towards the door, “come on, don’t be shy, go talk to Karl. I promise he doesn’t hate you.”

“You can’t just—“

“I just did, now go. I’m literally cupid here so don’t fail me.”

Sapnap blinks, staring at George for at least a minute until he takes a deep breath and makes his way into the cafe. George smiles, praying it turns out good for both sides.

—

It’s the middle of the night and George is having one hell of a time falling asleep. It’s been hours and he can’t seem to be able to sleep. 

Maybe it’s the mix of nervous excitement from Sapnaps text informing him that he’ll tell George about how it went with Karl in the morning. Or maybe it’s just stress from exams and classes. Perhaps his body simply hates him, George really doesn’t know any more.

He jumps awake as the door to the dorm room creaks open. He knows it’s Dream quietly entering so he’s not worried. He still sighs though, he was just finally falling asleep only for Dream to ruin it all.

Meow

George's eyes widen as he hears a meow...? He sits up, shaking his head and throwing the covers off himself. He turns to face Dream who’s slinking into the dorm room with a little cat in his arms.

“What the hell?” George mutters, his voice still hoarse with sleep. Dream freezes, stopping in the middle of the dark room, the moonlight illuminating him.

“Uh—why are you awake?” Dream says slowly.

“Why do you have a cat? It’s literally 3am and pets aren’t allowed in here, what are you doing?”

Dream clutches the cat to his chest, “can you just keep quiet about this?” 

“Answer the question first.” George says as he reaches to turn a lamp on, blinding himself in the process as the light burns his eyes. Once he adjusts to the light, he stares at Dream expectantly for an answer.

Dream still doesn’t reply, only sitting down on his bed while gently petting the cat. George can hear the cat purring loudly, rubbing up against Dream as he strokes through her fur.

“Do you want to pet her?” Dream asks. 

“You’re not gonna answer the question?” George mutters as he leans forward to pet the cat. She leans against his hand, purring at the contact.

“I found her in a box on the side of the road. It’s raining out too so I didn’t want to leave her in the cold.” Dream sighs looking slightly uncomfortable.

George gasps dramatically, “the cold football captain has a heart?” 

Dream sends him a glare that would usually scare George, but right now he can only laugh.

“Shut up,” Dream growls, turning his gaze away.

The cat curls up on Dreams lap, still purring loudly as he pets her. It’s a strangely sweet sight, the last thing he expected from Dream.

“So you have a soft spot for cats? George asks as he lays back down, rolling over onto his side to look at Dream and the cat.

“Maybe.” Dream whispers.

“That’s cute...what will you name her? If you plan on keeping her that is.” George questions.

Dream frowns. “You’ll let me keep her?”

“I don’t mind as long as you don’t get caught...and aren’t an ass to me or my friends.”

“Can’t make any promises there, but maybe I’ll make an exception just for you.” Dream smirks.

George feels his cheeks heat up, he hopes Dream doesn’t notice.

“Alright. So how about a name for her?” George asks again.

Dream looks down at the cat with the softest eyes George has ever seen. He gently runs his hands through her fur, clearly thinking hard about a name.

“What do you think about Patches?” Dream whispers.

“I like that.”

—

Patches immediately distracts George when he wakes up and he’s unable to resist playing with her.

He dangles the sleeve of one of his long sleeved shirts for her, watching as she jumps around and bats at the fabric.

He had a cat back home, and he didn’t realize how much he missed the company of an animal until now. 

George is so busy with Patches that he doesn’t realize it’s way past the time he usually leaves.

He doesn’t realize this until an alarm goes off and Dream is shuffling around next to him.

Dream rolls over and stares at him, confusion prevalent on his half asleep face.

“Why are you still here.” Dream groans.

George only points to Patches playing, letting Dream figure it out himself.

Dream smiles as he gets up, slowly making his way to the bathroom after giving Patches a pet. Then he’s gone and George decides it’s time for him to leave for the cafe.

He remembers about Sapnap and Karl and picks up the pace. He’s been desperate to know how it went between the two, praying it went well.

George starts to run down the street, already late enough because of Patches. 

He eventually arrives at the cafe, his legs burning and completely out of breath. He pushes the door open, the little bell alerting his presence.

George sees Sapnap and Karl almost immediately, both of them excitedly waving to him. 

“Hi guys, sorry I’m late I got distracted.” George huffs.

“Oh? By what?” Sapnap smirks, his eyebrow raising.

George rolls his eyes, “a cat.”

“I thought you didn’t like girls?”

George rolls his eyes. “Forget about me, can we talk about you guys?”

“Oh right! Karl?”

Karl grins, reaching to grab Sapnaps hand, “we’re dating!”

Sapnap flushes, pressing closer to Karl who wraps him in his arms. George smiles, happiness blooming in his chest for his two friends.

“This nimrod didn’t realize I had a big crush on him, I thought I was obvious, but guess not.” Karl says, running his hands through Sapnaps fluffy hair.

“You were not obvious! I didn’t even know if you liked guys!” Sapnap protests.

Karl shrugs, “the joys of being bi.”

“Well I’m happy you guys figured it out. I told you he didn’t hate you, Sapnap.” George says.

Sapnap looks away, his face getting redder. 

“Awe, this man thought I hated him.” Karl laughs, his hands clutching his boyfriend tighter.

“I swear I will never kiss you if you keep teasing me.” Sapnap huffs, trying to lean away from Karl. He of course fails, Karls grip on him too tight (and he likes the closeness).

It’s clear they both liked each other for a while, their true feelings finally able to be displayed. It’s nice to see, George unable to stop smiling while watching them.

George hopes he can find someone like that for himself...though he’s not so sure he will any time soon.

—

A few mornings later, George finds himself in a god awful state.

He always leaves before Dream wakes up, always getting to the cafe early every morning to meet Karl and Sapnap.

Except this morning when his alarm goes off, he can only roll over to turn off the alarm. curling back up into bed, not having the energy to get out.

He’s shivering, his whole body shaking beneath the covers.

Sure he is tired every morning, but never like this. He feels completely sucked dry of any energy, fatigue evident as he can barely roll back over in his bed.

George feels like he's freezing, except he’s sweating and his whole body feels too hot at the same time.

He groans, pulling the covers up to his chin, squeezing his eyes shut. He can feel a headache starting.

George knows he should probably take some pills, he needs at least some sort of relief, but he can’t bring himself to move. It’s probably a fever, but he’s alone in college now and doesn’t have his mom to help him.

He hears Dream shuffle next to him, probably waking up. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he woke up, but probably enough that Dream is awake.

George tries not to whimper, he dreads even having Dream see him in this state. He prays Dream will just ignore him and leave for school.

“What—did his alarm not go off?” He hears Dream mutter to himself, his voice rough with sleep.

Then George feels him softly poke his shoulder. “George? What are you still doing here?” George only groans in reply.

Dream pauses, George can feel him staring at him.

“Are you sick?” Dream kneels beside Georges bed, gently placing his hand on Georges forehead. “Fuck, you’re literally burning up.” 

Then Dream disappears before returning with a bottle of water and some pills. He coaxes George to sit up, placing a supportive hand on his back. George reaches out with shaky hands to take the water and pills.

“You’re gonna be late for your class.” George mutters, not meeting his eyes with Dream. “Why are you even helping me?”

“It would be bad if I just let you die.” Dream says, his hand gently rubbing circles on George's back. 

George leans into the touch, craving it for so long he caves. 

It feels nice, comforting if anything, easing the sick feeling in his body.

“Lay back down.” Dream whispers as George's eyes start to flutter closed. He obeys, leaning back onto the pillow.

Dream takes away his hand so George doesn’t lay on it.

George whines at the loss. He’s sick and delusional, his mind a mess. He can’t help but complain for the only thing that was making him feel a bit better.

Dream blinks, a little taken aback by George who is clearly upset at the loss of contact.

He hesitantly starts to rub Georges arm instead, not wanting to hear George complain.

“W—why are you being so nice to me...shouldn’t you be like threatening me or something?” George asks, confused by the kindness Dream is showing towards him.

“I told you, I can’t let you die. And besides, you’re keeping Patches a secret so it’s the least I can do.”

“Alright...” George trails off, feeling a wave of sleepiness again.

He doesn’t even realize that his eyes are closing until they do and he’s completely passed out.

—

When George wakes again Dream is nowhere to be found. He’s all alone in the dorm room.

He wonders if it was all just a fever dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a weak little filler but I’m gearing up for some real fun chapters so...:)
> 
> [main twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/blueyeonbin)
> 
> [mcyt twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/ranbluue)


	6. unreasonable vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get themselves into a little scuffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 300 kudos here’s a tiny chapter

George and Sapnap walk outside through the college’s quad together, making their way to meet up with Karl. It’s been a few days since George’s fever, so he’s happy to see his friends again.

He and Sapnap are having a good conversation, but it slowly trails off when they hear yelling, yelling that sounds too much like Karl.

They quickly round the corner, running over to where the yelling is coming from. They both gasp when they get close enough, realizing it’s exactly what they both dreaded it would be.

A few football guys have Karl cornered against one of the school walls. He cowers before them, a bruise already forming on his cheek from being hit by them.

George knows Karl is more on the passive side like himself, as well as not particularly good in fights. Why they would randomly target him was frustrating in itself, Karl couldn’t have possibly done anything wrong.

George doesn’t see Dream in the group, but they are his friends. It’s the same guys from all the other times, the ones who have an unreasonable vendetta against Karl and Sapnap.

“Fucking leave my boyfriend alone!” Sapnap screams, barreling towards them.

“First you fuck my girlfriend and now you’re fucking this bitch?” The one guy spits, dodging a punch from Sapnap.

He swiftly slams Sapnap into the wall in retaliation, clearly more agile and powerful. Sapnap falls to the ground, groaning in pain before the guys start to kick him, having since forgotten about Karl.

“Get off of him!” Karl cries as he tries to pry them away.

George throws himself at the guys in an attempt to get them off of Sapnap. Of course he’s a lot smaller and weaker then them so he easily gets pushed back.

He falls down, hitting the ground with a thud. One of the guys laughs at that, pressing his foot on George's chest.

George struggles beneath the guy, trying to tug their foot of himself as he gasps for air. The football player doesn’t let up though, pressing harder on his chest, crushing the air from George's lungs.

Karl tries to shield his boyfriend who’s getting continually beat, but gets kicked to the side. They give him a swift kick to his stomach, enough to render him useless while they go back to Sapnap.

It’s a really pathetic display. Why these particular football boys decided this was fun was beyond George. It was clear the three of them were weaker, the football boys didn’t need to keep beating them to prove that point.

George earns a kick to the face while he thinks, followed by someone grabbing his shirt and punching him. Why, he doesn’t know.

He collapses back to the ground, his head spinning as he lays there. 

Eventually they leave when Sapnap gets knocked out, his body beat ragged. 

George and Karl are in a near similar state as they lay crumpled on the ground in pain.

George pants for breath, struggling to push himself up as sharp pain flares through his body.

He sees Karl slowly stand up on shaky legs, his face twisted in agony as he rubs his face.

“This is all my fault...” Karl whimpers as he hoists Sapnaps body onto his back.

George shakes his head, finally managing to stand up.

“Shut up, it's not...let’s just get back to my dorm, it’s closest.” George says, reaching out to take a hold of Karls sleeve. Karl doesn’t protest further, instead nodding and following George to the dorm.

—

They all stumble up to George's dorm room after a few minute walk, Karl looking increasingly paler as he carries Sapnap on his back.

George pushes the door open, cursing when he fails to open it properly and closes again, hitting him in the face.

He huffs, kicking the door open this time. It swings into the wall, revealing Dream who jumps in surprise.

Dream gives them the most confused look as all of them come piling in bloody and bruised.

Karl gently sets Sapnap down on George's bed before crashing beside him, his chest heaving.

Patches purrs up against George's legs as he walks in. He smiles at her, but unfortunately she can’t take away the pain he’s feeling.

“What the fuck happened—“ Dream asks after a moment of staring at them.

Karl glares at him. “Your stupid friends happened.” 

Dream purses his lips, deciding not to say anything else.

George moves to grab a first aid kit from his backpack, throwing it to Karl. He’ll treat his own injuries after, knowing Sapnap needs more care right now.

He sighs, walking into the bathroom to wash up. He leans against the counter, staring at his bruised face in the mirror.

George flinches when someone steps into the bathroom with him. 

He whips around to face Dream who stands behind him, gently closing the door.

“Why are you at the dorm right now?” George growls. He’s still on edge from what had happened, and Dream being associated with those people pisses him off more.

Dream pouts, “am I not allowed to be in my own room?”

“You’re never here this early...and why did you come in the bathroom, I’m clearly in here.”

“You think I wanna be out there with two lovers?” Dream laughs, leaning back against the bathroom door.

“Sapnap isn’t even awake.” George huffs, turning away to poke at his injuries.

“Have you ever even been beaten up before?” Dream laughs. “Want some help? I have a first aid kit in my bag from football.”

George shrugs, too exhausted to argue against it. 

Dream quickly exits the bathroom before coming back with his bag, George wonders why he’s acting like this.

“Sit up here.” Dream says, gesturing to the counter. 

George blushes, pushing himself up to sit on the bathroom counter in front of Dream.

“You know your friends were the ones who did this to me, right?” George says, cocking his eyebrow.

“Yes, Karl told me that already,” Dream mumbles. “And they’re my teammates, not my friends.”

George rolls his eyes, “whatever you say...you’re literally a carbon copy of them.”

“Oh yea? Well then I suggest you don’t get bold with me or I’ll leave bruises on you too.”

George smirks “What kind?” 

Dream flushes at that, his cheeks becoming pink all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

“Why are you blushing, Dream?” George whispers.

Dream steps closer, placing his hands on either side of the counter, caging George in. “What’s with this sudden confidence?”

“I just don’t feel very scared of you anymore.” George grins, enjoying looking at Dreams still pink cheeks.

“Oh really?” Dream says, his hands moving to travel up Georges thighs. “Is that so?”

That’s when George's brain short circuits, his prior confidence melting into a puddle along with himself.

Dream licks his lips, his yellow eyes zeroing in on George—

“Oh—don’t mind me...” Karl coughs as he opens the door and reaches in to grab a cloth before quickly backing out. 

George's face immediately turns beet red.

“Sapnap! They’re doing homosexual activities in the bathroom!” Karl yells as if Dream and George can’t hear him.

“They’re what!” Sapnap yells back, clearly awake now.

“We are not!” George splutters, pushing Dream back.

He tries to jump off the counter but Dream stops him. “I haven’t even cleaned up your injuries yet. You’re not going anywhere.” Dream says.

“I can do it myself you know...wait are you guilty? Is that why you’re trying to help me!” George yells out at the sudden realization.

Dream purposely presses his finger down harder against one of the bruises on Georges cheek, causing him to yelp out.

“Hey! What was that for!” George cries.

“You’re being too loud.”

—

Karl and Sapnap are cuddled up against each other when Dream and George exit the bathroom, Sapnap clinging onto his boyfriend.

They make stupid faces at George as he gets closer, Karl looking back and forth between the two.

“We weren’t doing anything.” George grumbles.

“I don’t know about that—I have a boyfriend and we’re not even that gay.” Karl giggles.

“Oh you shush. You two better have not been kissing on my bed.” George says.

Sapnap smirks, “he might’ve kissed me better.”

“Gross.” George says, scrunching his nose.

Across the room, Dream sits down on his own bed awkwardly, pulling out his phone. He looks quite uncomfortable being the outsider in a room with three friends.

Serves him right, George thinks. 

He knows Dream is top shit at this school so it’s funny to see him so quiet and awkward. As someone who is always parading around with his chin held high, this is a rare sight and George loves it.

“Hey, Dream! Can you tell your friends to stop bagging on us.” Karl yells to Dream after a moment, causing Dream to flinch and almost drop his phone.

“Please...he would’ve probably joined in if he was there.” Sapnap whispers.

Dream sends them a cold glare, “I heard that.”

“Now, now, don’t pick fights with our king.” George laughs, his eyes narrowing at Dream.

He earns a pillow to the head for that before Dream turns away from them again, shoving his headphones on.

—

Sapnap and Karl leave around an hour after, making their way back to their own dorm after watching some youtube on George’s bed.

They say their goodbyes and then George is left alone with Dream.

George sighs, flopping down on his bed exhausted. 

Patches jumps up onto his bed, purring as she curls up beside him. He strokes through her fur, his eyes already feeling heavy.

George falls asleep shortly after...unknowing of what he will soon wake up to.

—

George wakes to soft sobbing, the cries enough to shake him awake.

He turns to Dream, blinking to see Dream sitting up in his bed already awake. 

He’s sitting against the wall, tears streaming down his face as he tries to wipe them away.

Dream lets out a choked sob, his eyes widening when he sees George staring at him.

He throws his hands over his face, trying to hide his tears, but George already saw it all.

“Another nightmare?” George sighs.

“Y—yes...I’m sorry.” Dream murmurs, his hands falling from his face in defeat.

“Is this like a problem you have?” Dream shrugs, more tears falling down his cheeks.

“There must be a way to stop this...want me to come cuddle with you?” George says playfully.

“Fuck no! I’m not that desperate.”

“Ahh I’m sure you will be one day.”

Dream laughs. “If I were to be cuddling anyone, it would be with my girlfriend, not you.”

George’s heart drops.

“With your what...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is spicy :0  
> 
> 
> [main twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/blueyeonbin)
> 
> [mcyt twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/ranbluue)


	7. drunk on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk another party and a new companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4k hits very cool very cool...I feel like this chapter has a lot of dialogue so I do apologize in advance

“My girlfriend?” Dream says again, giving George a weird look. He’s stopped crying now, more focused on George then anything else.

“Since when do you have a girlfriend?” George chokes out, completely dumbfounded at this new information.

Dream laughs, “well we’re on and off I guess, so it’s not really that serious, but we got back together around a month ago.”

George vaguely recalls a girl who was hanging onto Dream during that one party a bit ago. He wonders if that was her, though he can’t really remember her face, but she was probably pretty. Of course, at the time he had only thought it was some fling, but maybe it wasn’t.

Then again, why wouldn’t Dream have a girlfriend, he’s the literal king who gets anyone he wants. Why did George ever think otherwise? 

“O—oh.” George mumbles, confused why he feels so...upset? 

“You’ve probably seen her around.” Dream says as he lays back down, missing the disappointment on George's face.

“Probably,” George agrees, fighting the sad feeling that is climbing its way up inside him.

He can’t sleep properly for the rest of the night after that, feeling entirely too sad for some reason. 

—

George never really saw Dream around on campus until the past few days when he actively decided to search him out.

Now being hyper aware that the other had a girlfriend, he wanted to see it for himself. Of course each time he spotted Dream, he ended up being utterly disappointed when he saw him with the girlfriend in question.

“Why do you keep staring over at the football dudes? I know they’re hot but they’re gonna come over and fight us if you don’t stop.” Sapnap says, nudging at George.

George flinches, coming back to reality after staring a little too long at Dream and the pretty girl who clings onto him.

“Did you know Dream has a girlfriend?” He says, glancing back over to that group.

“That wouldn’t surprise me. I know that guy gets bitches like no one else.” Sapnap laughs, swinging hands with Karl.

“I think she’s like a cheerleader for the football team or something.” Karl says, looking over to where George’s eyes are.

“That explains it.” George mutters, turning away. 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Karl snickers. “I mean, Dream is one attractive guy so I wouldn’t even blame you.”

“Yeah, but he’s an arrogant asshole.” Sapnap adds.

“I’m a what?” Dream says out of nowhere causing Sapnap to let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp.

The three of them all jump, whipping around with their arms up in defense. Dream almost smiles at that but his usual cold expression quickly replaces any look of amusement.

Dream stands in front of them rocking on his feet, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Why he’s suddenly here is a question in itself, perhaps George did stare a little too hard after all.

“Where did you come from...?” George questions. 

He peeks around Dream, noticing that all Dreams friends have since left which is probably why he wandered over here. Even his girlfriend (thankfully) is gone.

Though it’s still odd that he came up to them at all. George is sure Dream hates his friends and isn’t the most fond of George himself, so why?

“Oh my god he’s gonna beat us up now, why did you have to be staring, George.” Karl says, pretending to hide behind George.

“Yeah, why were you staring, George.” Dream smirks, a smug expression playing on his face.

George rolls his eyes, “why are you even over here?”

“Wanted to say hi to my roommate.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe that.”

—

A few days later George agrees to go to another party with Karl and Sapnap, hoping for a better experience than the last. 

He knows he’ll actually be getting drunk this time which will of course ease everything up in itself. 

He needs a night where he can just let loose and lose his mind because the last few days he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Dream having a girlfriend. Dream had said it wasn’t a serious relationship but it still bothers George nonetheless. So he decides drinking for one night might help wash away those weird thoughts.

—

George sits on a rather uncomfortable couch, a drink in his hand, his mind swirling like the liquid in his cup. 

He places the drink down, finishing it off in one big swig, hissing at the bitter taste. He has no idea how many he’s even had but he does know that he feels like he’s on top of the world.

He was sure he had seen Dream and his girlfriend fighting earlier too, both yelling at each other in a not so friendly way. And of course that really heightened his mood as well (as bad as that sounds). 

George likes the idea of having Dream all to himself.

He sits idle for a few minutes just thinking, wondering where Sapnap and Karl ran off to. They’re probably kissing or something George concludes.

“Oh you’re sure cute.” A girl says suddenly, sitting down next to George and messing up his thoughts. 

He blinks, turning to face the random person. 

He gasps out loud when he realizes it’s Dream’s girlfriend. Or, was Dream’s girlfriend, he doesn't know anymore.

“Oh um...thank you but—“ He tries, but she puts a finger to his lips.

She leans forward, her hands snaking to the back of his neck before pulling him in for a kiss before he can even say no. 

It takes George too many seconds to process, her hands finding their way into his hair as his drunken mind tries to understand what’s happening to him.

He wants to push her away but can’t find it in himself to push a girl. 

He sits there unresponsive, his mind buzzing. He doesn’t even like girls so this kiss really isn’t hitting either.

“What the fuck are you doing!” Dream yells, tugging George back.

George yelps, falling back onto the couch, staring up at Dream.

“Jealous?” She spits at Dream, shoving at his chest. “You just ended things with me and now you’re suddenly upset?”

“Why are you kissing him?” 

She shrugs, “he was cute and looked lonely.”

She gives him a weird smile before leaning back to kiss George again, ignoring whatever else Dream is saying.

Except Dream grabs the back of her shirt, dragging her off of George by force. 

“Get the fuck off of him!”

She makes a sound of protest, looking at Dream wide eyed before stomping off. It’s clear she won’t win here, Dream looking mighty threatening.

“George!” Dream yells once she’s gone. 

“Wha...I didn’t—she kissed...me?” George says, waving his arms in panic. “I’m gay too! I didn’t even like that!”

Dream exhales, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

“Wait, she said you broke up with her so why are you mad at me?” George pouts.

“Yeah because she was cheating on me—and I’m not mad at you.” Dream reasons. “I’m just...I don’t know.”

George accepts that and pulls Dream down to sit by him before collapsing against him. He’s currently drunk off his ass and looking for affection, already forgetting about what just occurred.

“What are you—god how drunk are you, you fucking reek of alcohol.” Dream groans, pushing George off his shoulder, but George only falls right back.

“Drank a lot...I don’t know how much...you’re warm.” George mumbles, snuggling up against his side, looping his arm with Dreams.

“Right, let’s get you home then.” 

“We...we need to find Karl and Sapnap...can’t leave without them.” George slurs, leaning further against Dream.

“They’ll be fine here, let’s just go.” Dream grumbles.

“No!” George protests, tugging on Dream’s sleeve. 

They get a few weird glances, Dream looking slightly uncomfortable with George hanging off him.

“Fine,” Dream sighs, pulling George up to look around for them.

They find Karl and Sapnap relatively quickly, both sitting in the basement living room. They’re curled up on the couch together passing drinks between each other, both looking dead tired.

They both glance up at George, giving him a lazy wave and wide smiles.

“Where did you go?” Sapnap asks, his eyes half lulled.

“Yeah we couldn’t find you...oh—were you kissing Dream?” Karl says, his eyes wavering to Dream when he notices him by George.

“What! No!” George exclaims.

Dream sighs. “Alright get up you two or we’re leaving you both here.”

Sapnap and Karl quickly stand, bickering amongst themselves of why Dream is with George and taking them home.

Except as they walk out, someone trips George. He of course is already stumbling, but he is definitely sure that someone stuck their foot out in front of him.

He falls to the floor like an idiot, his face hitting the ground. He groans, rolling over, his eyes meeting some random football guy.

Dream stops, turning around with a glare. He kneels down, helping George get up before he stands to face the guy who tripped him.

“He tripped me!” George complains, falling against Dream. 

“Is that true?” Dream asks the guy, his expression dark.

“Why the fuck are you hanging around these weirdos, Clay.” The guy laughs, obviously not clueing in on Dreams angry expression.

“You know damn well not to call me that!” Dream snaps, looking suddenly intimidating as he steps closer to the guy. 

Dream is taller and far bigger and the look in his yellow eyes is enough to make even George shiver.

He reaches out, grabbing the guy by the shirt before landing a punch on his face. The football player stumbles back, clutching onto his cheek.

The guy tries to take a swing at Dream but drunkenly misses. Dream punches him again, a sick cracking following sound this time. Before the guy can retaliate, Dream quickly tugs George and company outside and away.

“That was so cool…” Sapnap says, giving Dream a lazy fist bump. 

Dream’s anger instantly melts at that, returning an uncertain fist bump to Sapnap before they start to walk.

“Dreammm...carry me please...I’m sleepy.” George mumbles a few minutes later as they walk home.

“Hell no, you’re walking just fine.” Dream grumbles.

George stops in the middle of the sidewalk, deciding he won’t walk any further unless Dream carries him.

“Please...” George whines, swaying a little as he stands.

Karl and Sapnap continue walking, both giggling to each other.

Dream bites his lip, giving a heavy sigh before he crouches down in front of George. It’s clear he’s given up on arguing with a very drunk George.

He waits for George to climb onto his back before he gets up. His hands clutch onto George’s thighs so he doesn’t fall, holding him securely.

George leans forward, resting his head against Dreams neck.

“You smell good...like vanilla again.” George whispers, Dream shivering as George’s breath ghosts over his exposed skin.

George taps the side of Dream's neck, taking notice of that very apparent shiver. “Sensitive here,” he mumbles, his lips brushing against Dream’s neck as he speaks.

Dream swallows, heat radiating from his cheeks.

“And if I am?” Dream replies in a low voice after a minute.

Unfortunately, George falls asleep before hearing Dream’s reply. He’s snoring lightly now, completely passed out.

Dream can’t help but smile, holding onto the sleeping boy even tighter.

—

The next morning starts off much stranger than usual, George’s usual routine being broken for so many reasons.

First of all, he feels like absolute shit with a terrible hangover from last night. Having got a pounding headache that a few pills are barely able to make feel better.

And second, Dream oddly wakes up while George is getting ready to leave for the cafe. He rarely gets up this early, George always leaving before Dream even rolls out of bed.

He finds Dream's eyes on him as he’s trying to get dressed, the other not even getting ready himself but instead just watching.

“What are you doing.” George mutters, trying not to blush under Dreams' gaze.

“Looking at you...why are you so short?” Dream points out.

“You’re really not that much taller than me.” George grumbles. Dream really only has a few inches of height on him but is acting as if it’s a few feet.

Dream hums, “still taller though.”

George decides to stare back at Dream, but instantly regrets it when he gets somehow entranced by the other.

It’s no doubt that Dream is attractive, his face nearly perfect and it draws George in every time.

George takes notice of all the freckles that dust over Dream’s face, wondering if they’re on the rest of his body too. He blushes at the thought. 

He’s seen Dream shirtless once before but that was when he was high so the memory is less than clear.

He’s gotten more comfortable with Dream these days, less and less intimidated by him, it’s good progress. 

George hops over to Dream, poking at his shoulders, causing Dream to flinch.

“Do you have freckles all over your body?” George questions. “I can’t remember if you do cuz I was high.

Dream splutters, his face turning slightly red.

“What kind of question is that?”

“What? Like do you have any on your back or chest?”

“Well uh, yes obviously...but they’re really not that cool.” Dream murmurs awkwardly.

“Can I see?”

“No.”

—

As strange as the morning already is going, Dream follows George to the cafe next, making everything positively weirder.

George had exited the dorm, finally able to have some peace without Dream watching him. But then a few minutes later someone is right behind him.

“Dream?!” Are you following me?” George says, halting to face Dream.

“I’m just—going this way too.” Dream mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up to the sky.

George crosses his arms, shaking his head. “Yeah right. You never leave this early.” 

“Fine, maybe I wanna know where you go so early every morning.”

He lets Dream walk beside him for the rest of the way, shooting him weird glances here and there though. 

They enter the cafe, Dream spinning around as they walk in, taking it all in with curious eyes. George grins, it’s kind of cute to see the cold football captains eyes light up at something as simple as a little cafe.

Sapnap and Karl wave at them but slowly their hands fall, their expressions turning to sheer confusion upon noticing Dream.

George and Dream wait in line until Bad calls them forward to order.

“The usual, please.” George says before looking at Dream to order.

“Uh—whatever he’s having...” Dream falters, looking out of place.

Bad nods, looking Dream up and down. He probably knows who he is because who doesn’t, and he probably knows he’s definitely not someone you would usually catch with George.

When their order is ready, Dream examines it, trying to figure out what it is, having no idea what he even ordered. 

George wonders if Dream will even like the vanilla latte and blueberry muffin that he’s been presented with. He doesn’t really seem like the type of guy to generally enjoy things like that.

They sit down with the guys, Dream looking extremely awkward. The expression on his face looks a lot like he’s questioning himself of why he decided to follow George.

“All right I’m gonna say it. Why is Mr football captain here?” Karl voices after a moment too long of silence.

“He followed me.” George states.

Except Dream is off in his own world infatuated with his order. He’s sipping his drink and nibbling on his muffin with the giddiest little smile on his face completely ignoring them.

It’s quite endearing to watch, Dream doesn’t even realize they’re all staring at him.

Sapnap can’t help but let out a little giggle, causing Dream to snap out of his trance. He slowly looks up at them, fully aware of their stares now.

“O—oh...you’re all looking at me.” Dream stutters out.

“Do you like that?” George laughs, taking a sip of his own latte.

Dream nods, “it’s good…” he pauses, thinking for a second before continuing. “I don’t really know why I’m here though, sorry for crashing your guy’s morning.”

“It’s okay, we don’t mind, dude.” Karl assures. “Well, as long as you’re nice to us that is.” Sapnap and George hum in agreement.

“Can I...can I come tomorrow…?” Dream asks quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making progress yes we are...however, Dream’s (ex) girlfriend might make a comeback later
> 
> [main twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/blueyeonbin)
> 
> [mcyt twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/ranbluue)


End file.
